Ghost Boy
by KyloRen2545
Summary: Everyone has had an imaginary friend,whether a person or an animal or even a mythical creature.Well, I am different,what I see is not just in my head,It's Name is Zachary Carson...I am 10 years old,oh,and I can see ghosts.


Everyone has had an imaginary friend,whether a person or an animal or even a mythical , I am different,what I see is not just in my head,It's Name is Zachary Carson...I am 10 years old,oh,and I can see ghosts.

"Zach,Get down here!" That would be my bossy stepmother,Jessie,she is the worse."Coming!" I yelled as I hurried over to my dresser to get my I scurried down the stairs,hopping around trying to put my pants on,I tripped and fell on the last stair,"AHHHH!" "Zach,are you okay?" Said my Dad.

He is,or was,great until he married that is always finding ways to make me feel worst part of my mom passing away and Jessie taking her place is my dad doesn't even realise what she is really acts all nice and sweet around me when he is around,but when he isn't she makes me do everything while she sits around,then when he gets back she gets back up and pretends like I made the mess then he treats her like a queen while I am sent to my worst of it is that all that was on the weekend,and this is a school day.

When I got down stairs my dad was just about to leave,"See ya later, ...don't work to hard." He said as he looked over at her with her looking pooped already,"I'll try." She said as she dramaticaly put her hand over her he went out the door,Jessie glanced at me."Hey...you be ready,cause after school,before your dad gets home,you will have the whole house cleaned,got it!" "Yes...Ma'm" I said just then the school bus came to take me to school,which is like a glorious vacation.

When I got to school,class had already started so I ran to my first class as fast as I ,like vacation,school was done too fast,before my last class,I had a little time to drop my books off at my locker,then I saw my two best friends since kindergarten,Lisa and Mario."Hey guys,what are ya'll doing after school?" I asked."We're going to the park to study and then going to Phantom of the Opera with our moms." Mario said."Sweet,can I co-...oh wait...I have chores." Man,my friends get to do cool things and all I do all day is clean."Dude,can't you just ask your dad if you can come...I mean he is a lot nicer than the stepmother of yours." Lisa said."I don't think so...my dad loves me but he usually sides with Jessie." "Sorry you can't come...we could resche-" "ZZZZAAAACCCCHHHHH!Come on!" Jessie was here an hour before school...oh right...hair cut day. "Sorry guys,I gotta go." "Dude...just...take it ?" Lisa said...I think she might like me. "Sure thing." I said as I went to the car."C'mon...I want to be there in 10!" Jessie ...I bet this can't get any worse.

So there I sit,being forced to read hair magazines,watching my selfish stepmother getting yet another "fabulous" hair makeover."Why yes,he is mine...well I wouldn't call him handsome..." I hear her saying "good" things about me to the other women...then I hear a voice that isn't a woman,even though there were only women there."Dang,she is ug-ly...where does she shower,the dumpster?" I looked around for someone who might have been outside but no one was there. I go to look in the restroom,then I see the men's restroom door voices have stopped but I can hear something still in the restroom.I peak in only to see a little boy drying his hands."Whew." I ,that was weird.

Just then,"C'mon...ugh... to go!" Jessie said trying to sound nice in front of the women she was talking to."Coming..." I say as she leaves.I run to the door,but as I open it and about to go out I hear another voice," How does he stand that witch...I would sock her in the chin...if she could see us." As I tried to see what it was,HONK,HONK,Jessie beeps the horn about four more times before I come."You need to learn to listen!Sit in the back!" She I got in the back...I kept hearing that mysterious voice in my were they and why could I hear them,but not see them?

When we finally got home,their were dishes piled to the ceiling,books scattered everywhere and food stuck to almost everything in the house. "Oh great." I thought to myself." Your dad will be home in 10 minutes so you better have all this cleaned!" Jessie said as she went to the I started cleaning I noticed I was actually making good progress,until I heard something fall in the kitchen.I ran in there and was garbage can was tipped and the fridge had food strung out of first I thought an animal might have snuck in but all I could see was the complete mess that I knew I would get blamed for.

" ZACH! What was that!" I heard Jessie all the way from the bathroom, " Uhhhh tidying up." I said precariously as I try to clean up as quick as possible. Then I heard a car drive up to the was dad,he came home ,the only time he comes home early is when there is a complete mess. Just then I heard a voice,"C'mon,lets help the kid out...it was our fault anyway." "Who's there!" I yelled as I heard a cabinet door close,then heard it say again,"He can hear us...that's weird...I wonder if he can see u-" Just as they were going to say something,dad came through the front door.

"What in the world happened!" My dad said as he dropped his suit case. "I...uhh..." I tried to say something ,but then she came in," Oh my Gosh,Zachary Carson...I just cleaned up and now you made a completely new mess!" She yelled looking at me,smiling wickedly,then winked."Zach...why did you do this?" Dad said as he looked at me,with his arm around Jessie like she had done sooo much." Dad,I didn't do this you have to believe me." I said trying to make it sound believable." Zach,who else would've done this? Jessie was in the restroom and I was at to your room while I clean this up and make supper." Dad sounded really disappointed in me as I heard him let out a deep sigh as I go to my room.

" Zach has never been like this,at least not since his mom died." Dad said as I look through the keyhole of my room."Oh,he will be fine...but you should've made him clean up this mess." Jessie said as she looks around her."Yeah,well maybe he just needs a chance to be more doesn't help that you are always cleaning up after him.I know...this weekend we can go on a trip and leave him here to clean up after himself."Well,It's agreed...we can go to the beach and stay with those people that own that cabin by the beach..." Jessie said."You mean my parents?" Dad asked."Yeah,them." She said,she was just excited to get away from me.

The next day was Saturday and they told me that morning,packed,and were out by wasn't that bad though cause I am a pretty clean person,Jessie just makes it look like I am I layed on the couch and watched some tv,then I made a sandwich and just sat there,thinking about those voices and if it was something I should be worried I heard my iphone go last time I checked,it was dead.I picked it up,and it was making a weird,craggly heard someone say," He's getting the signal...now all we need to do is let him see us.

I was a little there some secret agent in the house using weird tech to mess up my ,I have watched way to many spy I heard my closet door open upstairs,it was really squeaky cause I have a lot of comics so I broke the door hinge trying to shut it.I grabbed the home phone,but it was doing the exact same thing my cell phone was doing.I started going upstairs,of course I grabs the broom to protect myself I got up there,I saw the door open so I jumped into the room.I look around the room,wondering what was in my room,when I hear a creak,"AHH!"I yelled as I turned to find our cat,Whiskers."Come on...get out...shoo!" I said as he ran out of the room.I sighed in relief,until I hear my closet door open.I am to stunned to turn but I muster up enough courage to turn around,and saw the most unbelievable thing.

There,right in front of me,a bluish green man,standing in my closet.I could only see the upper half of him though.I shudder and can barely speak but I let out a few mumbles until I finally said" Wh- who are you?" I asked very quietly as I held up the he seemed to disappear.I went closer just to see my empty I felt a rush of cold air seem to go right through me and towards the window.I go over to the window and see a greenish glimps in the wind as it goes along." What in the world." I said to myself,more scared than of a sudden my bedroom door slammed shut and my window shut then locked itself.

I backed up to my bed and fell on it.I heard a few whispers then someone said something,"Zach Carson...We are here to take your SOUL!" I started hyperventilating and shuddering and then let out a yell so loud,I bet the neighbors could have heard me."AAAAHHHHHHHH!" "Hahahahaa...oh you should have seen the look on your face when I said man" The voice seemed to have been joking around,so I tried to let out a humorous laugh,but it came out more like a sick crow.

"Who's there and where are you?" I asked as I looked around."We are hiding...duh..." I tilted my head in curiosity."Oh right...okay...in 3,2,1, we will show ?" They seemed friendly but I was still weirded the ghouls,goblins,or something we don't know of."Okay." I said trying to be ready for anything."Okay...3...2...1...Here's us!" They stood...or floated...three hovering first was a lean,taller one,the second was a stout,fatter one,and the last was a regular sized one."AHHHHHHHHH!" I yelled as I tried to hit them with the broom,but it went right through them." What are you?" I asked as I stared at them."Why son,we are ghosts,my name is Herman,the tall one is George,and the other is Stuart Mckingsly the 3rd,but we just call him Stu." The ghost named Herman said."Why can I see you and why are you here?" They just sorta stood then they scurried into the closet."What the- where are you going?" I asked."Someone is here."I heard George say.I listen and hear the door dad and Jessie are coming back tomorrow,so who is that?

I started to go down stairs and heard someone,or something, in the kitchen.I was half way through the family room when I heard one of the ghosts," Zach...be careful." Stu said as he hid behind the bedroom door." Yeah...thanks." I said my fists held high,hopefully those karate lessons will pay off,then I jumped into the kitchen to find..."Mario!" I yelled with surprise." Why are you here?" I asked."Well I heard you were home alone this weekend and I thought we could hang,bro."He said with a mouth full of dad's potato salad."Who were you talking to in your room?" He said."What?I have no idea what your talking about,like you said,I'm alone this weekend." I said trying to hide the secret.

Mario and I played board games for a while and watched some tv,with me acting a bit ghosts were in my room,doing things probably unimaginable,while I sit down here and wait for Mario to go home."Hey,it's getting you should head it a day." I said trying to get him as far away as possible."What,but it's only 6 and it is about to ,maybe if I call my mom,she'll let me stay over tonight." he said as he went for the ,a whole night with the snoopiest kid in school and I have ghosts in my great."Uhhh...yeah that would be awesome." I said with little enthusiasm.

So he called his mom and,what a surprise,she said yes."So...you okay with sleeping on the couch?" I said trying my best to keep him out of my room."Ohh come on,I thought you could pull out that air mattress and we could hang in your room and watch your tv." He said as he quickly rushed upstairs."Ohhhh...yeah sure,make yourself at home." I said very worried,until I got up there and saw, were gone,nowhere to be seen."So,where should I set it up?" Mario asked as he started blowing up the mattress.

It was about 11:00 and we were both then the window burst open.I was the only one to wake up,that is only because Mario is the heaviest sleeper of any kid...ever.I got up to close it,then I saw it again,the green glimpse in the time it was headed inside.I saw it go down stairs.I tiptoed to the door and went downstairs to find a puddle of weird looking green slop.I looked around the corner,only to see a 6 - 6 and one half foot tall had horns,and stringy looking fur/hair drooping down it's was skinny with huge feet and it was eminating a weird green was eating everything in the fridge and the looked around,slowly,to let out a low,deep,growl,then twisted around and became the wind I saw flow into the kitchen.

It flowed around the room a bit then flew through and out the door.I was scared,not of the thing that was in my kitchen,the trouble I was going to get into when dad and Jessie come home and think this was my fault,well maybe I was a little worried WHAT THE HECK WAS IN MY KITCHEN!It was already 7:00 and I knew I didn't have much time,so I started grabbing as much as I ,as I want for the back door,Mario came in the room." you do this?" He asked looking around the kitchen."No,but you wouldn't believe me if I told you what did." I said trying to shove the half eaten food out the door."What?What do you mean"what"?" He asked thinking I was crazy."Ohh,never mind just help as we went to the door,dad and Jessie walked in.

"Oh My Gosh!" Jessie said as she looked around."Zach...what did you d-" Dad started,but before he could finish,"I did it,I messed up your I sleepwalk and eat without even releasing I am doing it."Mario chimed in and saved me from a whole lot of trouble."Well...then I expect it to be cleaned up right away." Jessie he started,I looked over and whispered,"I owe you one."

When Mario was sent home,I got grounded for the rest of the day,after school that is because I didn't call my dad to verify that Mario was staying I closed the door behind me and started to pack for school as I heard a poof beside me." Hello boy,what happened,why do you have that upset face?Do you need some cheering up?" Herman said as he swiped the others noses completely off their he juggled them so high they almost touched my ceiling.

"Yeah,I am a bit have you guys done?! Last night some huge monster broke in and made a horrible mess in the kitchen." I yelled,but not so loud that dad and Jessie could hear me."What did it look like?" George asked me." He appeared through a gust of wind that glimpsed with a greenish glow." Stop right 've heard 've seen the Ghost of Barthrewmalony,the most terrible ghost on this side of the picks his victims only by who fully see's you see his full form,or just his disguise,the gust of wind?" Herman asked."Uhh...no I didn't...lucky me...hehe."I no...what have I done." So how exactly does he...take his victims?" I asked trying to figure out how not to turn into a ghost myself.

I was worried to high heavens," First,he comes in the cool of the night and stands in the yard of his victims and stands right below their bedroom ,he will disappear and appear in the place he was he will chant a curse that will rip your soul right out of your body and you will have to forever wander the place you were killed." George said very mysteriously." Oh no,what am I going to do?" I thought to myself.I am in so much trouble.

Well,as I finished packing my backpack,I told the ghosts to behave themselves,and I was off to science,I could not stop wondering what was going the bell rang,I had never been so relieved in my life,until..."Hey Zach!I was wondering,do you want to come over to my house for supper tonight then play some video games?"Lisa asked,as she ,she likes me." Uh sorry Lisa,I'm some other time." "Uh yeah,sure.'Sigh'see ya later." She said as she walked I got to my room,Jessie was watching NCIS:Los Angeles,which was the one thing that her and I actually enjoyed together.I ran up to my room to find the ghosts had wrecked all my stuff." Sorry,it's been a while since we have seen some of this stuff."George said as he flicked one of my flick missiles.

As I sat on my bed I thought about how any next minute could be my last."Why are you here?" I asked them."Well,it's sort of a long story." "Ya know hat,nevermind,is there any way to avoid this monster's wrath?" I asked almost shuddering with fear." There is only one way to lift the terrible curse that he would place on his in old catacombs,there is a paper as old as ghosts says that if you chant the words on the paper,the curse will be lifted and he will never haunt that person again." George said again sounding scary and mysterious."He loves doing that." said Herman talking about George."We need to find that paper!" I said." Why? You said you didn't see his full form." George said."First of all,I know I did but I think maybe we should find just in case,because it's pretty clear Mario is not the only one who likes my dad's potato of all,how come that Stu ghost isn't talking?" I asked looking at the very stout ghost." Oh,he's a mute." George I have to find an old paper with three ghosts to make sure I actually live to see my 20' how I saw my weekend going.

"So where can we find this paper?" I asked."Well,legends says that,since it is a magical paper,it changes places depending on who has been cursed." Herman said."It says that it is in he place that the person fears the is why most people haven't survived the curse because they are afraid to look for it because of the place it is located.

"Well,there is only one place I dispise the backyard backyard shed was the creepiest place I have ever is dark with no light except for the light shining through the is spider webs and rats and weird looking it was official,we were going to the backyard." Your scared of a little old shed." George said."I was locked in there for a whole hour when I was five,then when I was found my mom had to comfort me ,not an experience I want to go through again."I said as I looked right at it.

Well,here we go to find a thousand year old piece of paper in a dark ,and dad will be home in a few hours,and Jessie is,well when she passed out on the couch she doesn't get up for a few hours."Well,lets go." Herman said."Yeah...well,go on Stu." said George as he gave Stu a looked up at them and shook his head no." Hey,what's over there?!" Herman yelled,then as Stu turned to look around George kicked Stu in the shed two ghosts high fived.

Of course since their ghosts,Stu just went right through the were just about to open it when,"POP"Stu's hand pops out of the door,with his thumb high up in the we go in,I started to feel cold,I looked behind me and saw Barthrewmaloney standing in the yard."AHHHHHH He is here!"I heart was beating out of my chest"What is he doing here,and why is he in your yar-,'gasp' you did see him in his full form!"Herman said as they all turn to look at me."Uhhh,maybe just a little." I then he started to turn his head and he was just giving off a weird were all so scared we fell to the ground,and yes ghosts can fall,George,Herman,and I were shaking as he neared the was right in the doorway,he raised his ugly arms to take me,"AAAHHHHH!" We all screamed."Rooooooa-!" He was then interrupted by Stu,who shut the door in his the ghosts coated it with some sort of goo."Anti-ghost goo,whent we want to feel the comfort of a bed again." George said.A smile appeared on my face.

Click,click,went the lock as he quickly shoved the key in."Good job,Stu,but now how are we supposed to see." I all the ghosts started glowing,"The ectoplasm that runs through our blood lets us glow." Herman we all started looking for the looked under shelves,in old paint cans,under buckets but we couldn't find we looked at the very back wall and say a lever,like, went over to it but there were spiders all over great.

"I can't do this,I hate spiders." I said as I backed up."C' 've survived an "evil" stepmother,how bad can these tiny little moments of touching spiders?" Herman asked.I sighed deeply and started to reach for it, I closed my eyes then grabbed it the spiders crawled over my hand to escape.I pulled it down then let hand still had spiders on it."Ahhhhh!" I screamed as I shook them off.

I looked around to see what the lever had opened a tunnel with torches already lit.I felt a deep,lingering pain in the pit of my we started going through,something came across my mind,Something the ghosts said when I very first met them."So guys,that night I met you,what you said,you said I was "special".What is that about.?" I all looked at each other with wide eyes."Well...you see...we said that because,your mother was the same way." Herman said." What...you know my mother?!" I asked completely surprised." was a wonderful had wonderful times,we even got to see you be she died,we were at her have been watching over you for a while." Herman said.

"What happened to her?" I asked trying not to cry."Before she had you,like any pregnant woman,she had the fridge was fully same monster that you saw,your mother saw was supposed to kill her,but seeing as it is a fair ghost,it didn't seem fair to take two lives at the price of he waited for you to be born and grow up enough so that you were old enough to take care of yourself,he...took care of her."George said as we came into a big room.

I was so upset,I could barely we walked into a big room full of webs and 'shudder' spiders. We saw the paper and realised,this wasn't going to be whole room was grey cement with weird markings on the a big arch sticking out of the ground,there it there in front of it were three ghost guards with armor down to their ankles.

"We'll distract them while you go for the paper." George said."Ok,but will you guys be alright?" I asked."It's fine boy,we're Carsons." The said as the all gave me a ,Carsons,they must have the same name...or..." Wait,they're...my family?" I was no time for thinking now."You guys ready?" I asked."Go!" Herman he did the guards headed over to them.I ran for the paper,but there was some kind of field protecting it.

"Guys,there is something guarding it!" I yelled,but the couldn't hear me because the were running aro-I mean floating around in circles."What should I do?" I wondered."Just get the paper!" Yelled I reached for it,I heard the ghosts were cornered against the wall with a spear pointed right at them."Well boys,this is it...farewell!" Herman yelled as the guard raised his spear to kill ,'bonk',"Huh?" The guard said."Yeah...I threw that rock,and I WILL throw another one if you don't get away from my friends.

The guards started running after me.I bobbed and weeved through pillars and ducked under tables but these things were I got pushed into a corner with now way out,I was paralysed with fear as they came right in front of as they were about to jab me with their spears,'squish',"SSTTTTTUUUUUU!"I had stepped right in front of me to protect me.I was so scared,just as they were about to get me,I slipped through their legs,but turned others grabbed the paper," Come on,we have to leave!" They said.I could see the tears in their eyes."Wait,we can't leave without Stu!" I said as I tried to get him.I saw the fear in his eyes as the brightness left his body." He's gone,we have to get out of here." Herman said as the whole place stared coming down.I looked back again at Stu,the quite one,I didn't even get to know him looked at me then,as a big grey door closed,I saw him nod,then close his eyes as the door shut.

We started running and we started to see the torches at the beginning of the ran faster but it looked like we weren't going to make right we got to the entrance to the cave,Herman grabbed me then somehow we got out of the cave before it collapsed."Teleportation?Why didn't you do that earlier?" I asked."It takes a lot of energy to do it...luckily we haven't done it in a while so we were,how shall we say,"filled up"."George barely made it,but now it was time for the real challenge.

"Poor Stu...I can't believe he risked himself for me" I said." Yes,he was a good man" Herman said."By the way you guys, are really family?" I asked." Yep,I am your great,great,great uncle, George is your great Grandfather,and Stu was your Grandfather,your mother's dad.." Herman said as he looked down in we were out of the cave,had the paper,and now all I has to do was read it where I saw Barthrewmalony. The only hard part was that that is where he is and where he is supposedly going to take my looked through the kitchen window to see him getting ready for the ritual."It's been good kid,but I think we both know what needs to happen.'Herman said."Wait,what are you talking about?" I asked very confused."We will offer ourselves as distractions so you can chant the words." George said."You guys will die...again!"I said."Well,it will be an honor to bring peace to our family's lives."Herman said."Wait,what does he do to ghosts?"I asked."He collects them,the screams and sorrow of the captured ghosts gives him pleasure

"Well,I guess this is goodbye." I said not believing that I was was losing more family."See ya later,champ." Herman this was snuck in through the back and peeked in the kitchen."Lets do this." I all popped in,but then I noticed something had my Dad and Jessie.

Oh no,I completely forgot that they were coming home."Zach,what's going on?" Dad asked as the monster choked them."Dad...Jessie...I'm sorry." I said.I tried to attack him by throwing pots and pans at him but they all evaporated before they even neared Barthrewmalony gave me a look,and I knew exactly what it meant.I dropped the paper and he grabbed me and let Dad and Jessie they dropped ,Jessie looked up at me and realised that I gave myself for her."What are you doing?Why...why are you doing this?" She asked."Because your family." I said."Goodbye, ,Jessie."I said.I was barely able to breathe soul started to leave my body.I felt cold and was frozen,but Jessie wasn't going to let me die.

George and Herman picked up the the paper and wrote with a pen,"Read me"then showed Jessie.I was almost gone,but then I heard someone,"Whoever shall read this,will be freed of Barthrewmalony,Never again shall that person be to seal the bond say the name of the person to be saved...Zach" Jessie Barthrewmalony started screeching and becoming bloated like.I was dropped to the ground and I felt much I looked up,that monster was glowing blue and he screams scattered everywhere,then flew everywhere,screaming with the souls,and ghosts, that the Barthrewmalony had taken were now free.I was laughing with joy,then I looked over to my dad and crawled over to me and hugged Jessie dropped the paper and came and gave me a BIG hug.

"You saved me,I am so sorry for the way I have treated you these years,Zach...Honey,I was the one making the mess I made Zach clean it up.I am so you forgive me."Jessie asked."I forgive you,Jessie...Zach...what about you?" Dad asked."Yeah,you saved me,to.I kinda owe you." I said as we all chuckled.I looked back to the ghosts with a smile on my face.

"Hey guys,we made it"I said happily."Who is he talking to?" Dad asked."Well,we have a surprise for you,Zach." Herman said.I tilted my head in curiosity."There is someone who wants to see you." They said as they moved out of the I saw the most amazing thing that I have ever seen.

"MOM!" I was her,in ghost form,but still her."Oh, 's been so long.I missed you sweetheart."She said in the quiet,calm voice that I used to like."I missed you so much." I said crying and wanting to hug was back,all that I ever wanted wrapped into one ,when everyone was calmed down,mom came up to the others."Is my dad here?" She asked.I saw them talking then she held her face in her hands.I went up and gave her a ,the ghosts came up to me with mom,"Well,see ya later,bud."Herman said."Yeah,catch ya later." George said as they both floated away."Well,I better go to,honey.I know I just came back but I think it would be better if I go with the family."Mom said."But...why"I asked."Why do you all have to leave?"I cried."I will come back...but now I have a "mission" said that there are ghost relics all over the some that can bring back dead ghosts.I can bring back your granfather if I can find it.I will be back to tuck you in tonight."Mom said as she started to head off."Bye,mom." I yelled."Bye,my sweet."she yelled I saw her float up in the sky and grab Herman's hand,then disappeared in the sun.

A few days past and everything couldn't have been going would still go to work but Jessie and I actually learned to stand each other and now really like hanging day at school,I met up with my friends."Hey Lisa,Mario!" I yelled as I ran to them."Hey,dude,how's it going?" Mario asked."Great...awesome yeah...I want you guys to see something." I said as I pulled out a picture."Hey that is a pretty good pic of you,your dad,and Jessie."Lisa the bell rang."Well,lets get to class." Said Mario.

"Yes it is."I said as I looked at the cool thing was that the picture did have all of my family...all of it." I said as I looked at the picture of my dad,Jessie,mom,George,Herman,and,of course, Lisa came up and said," Nice to see you so happy."Then kissed me."Wow...did NOT see that up guys!" Yelled as I ran to catch up with my friends.

So that is my story.I survived a monster ghost,survived an evil/now good stepmother,and got my mother back.

My name is Zachary Carson ,and I can see ghosts,not to mention I have the best family in the world.

The End


End file.
